My First Kiss
by amaterasu00412
Summary: Zim decided something; he needed to kiss Gaz again.  Rated T to be safe. Work In-progress. Based off of the song "My First Kiss" by 3Oh!3 ft. Kesha.  New chapters up!
1. What's A Kiss?

**A little fic I wrote while listening to 3Oh!3 ft. Ke$ha "My First Kiss."**

**I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, it would still be on T.V.**

**

* * *

**

Zim leaned against the wall of the school, out of the view of the other students. Ever since the "movie they had watched in class, he had been wondering something…

What was a "kiss?"

"Hm, what, indeed, is this… "kissing" thingy those stink beasts were speaking of…?" The alien continued to ponder it, until a voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's when two peoples lips touch, duh." Zim turned to see the stink beast Dib's younger littermate, Gaz, playing on her mini computer.

"When two people's what's do what?" he exclaimed/inquired (It's sometimes hard to tell with Zim.) Rolling her eyes, Gaz put her game away. Walking closer, the red-violet haired girl repeated herself, "When two people, willingly, put their lips together." When Zim still looked confused, Gaz sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Here, I'll show you." With that, she pressed her lips onto Zim's. She felt the alien tense up, then relax, giving in to what she was doing. Unconsciously, Gaz reached up and wrapped her arms around Zim's neck, relishing in the strange sensation that she was feeling.

After a minute (and some tongue wrestling), she pulled back. Zim, who had had his contacts out, blinked his deep red eyes open, his cheeks a little greener than usual. Gaz, her cheeks a faint pink tinge, said quietly, "That's what a kiss is." With that, she turned and walked away. Pressing his clawed fingers to his lips, Zim decided something.

He needed to kiss Gaz again.

* * *

**A very short first chapter. I'm hoping that the next ones will be longer. Please R&R. I promise to have more up ASAP.~**

**ShokuninBaka  
**


	2. Other Reasons

**Woohoo! Chapter 2! **

**Authors Note: This story is of an older Gaz and an old Zim. Makes it easier to write about them.**

**I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, it would still be on T.V.**

**

* * *

**

Gaz flipped through the pages of her book without reading. Ever since she had kissed Zim nearly three weeks ago, she'd been thinking about the alien non stop. For some God forsaken reason, she had told her brother, who had promptly started gagging and ended up in the hospital for a mental breakdown… Again. _Don't see what was so bad about it… I actually kinda liked it, _the red-violet haired girl sighed inwardly. Finding no interest in her book, she slammed it shut and stood up to go put it back on the shelf. Growling to herself, she yanked at the bottom of her shorts. If it weren't for the fact it was so hot out, Gaz wouldn't have wore the confounded things. They were barely mid thigh and had a nasty habit of riding up, turning into shorts that "popular" girls wore. Muttering curses at them, Gaz walked back to the shelf where she had gotten the book.

She didn't realize it, but she was being followed. Zim peeked out from around the corner of the bookcase. It wasn't exactly stalking, he was trying to assure himself, for he had every intention of talking to her. But he couldn't but stare at the Earth girl. Her long, slender legs in those tight, short jeans of hers… Zim shook his head. Not now! He rolled his hands into fists; he had a mission to accomplish.

Gaz was so wrapped up in trying to find where she had found her book (she was a perfectionist, sadly), she didn't realize that Zim had come up to her until the alien slipped his arms around her waist and murmured, "You know, it's kind of rude to avoid people…" Gaz yelped in surprise, turning to look right into… Zim's smirking lips. How had he gotten so much taller in such a short amount of time? "Uh… Um, y-you've… Gotten taller," she stammered, not able to think clearly. This gained her a grin and a chuckle, causing Zim to show his sharp, clearly inhuman teeth.

"Is that really all you can say? No, 'Sorry, Zim, I haven't been trying to avoid you…'" His eyes narrowed. "That is, unless, you _were _intentionally avoiding me?" Gaz swallowed. "N-no! I haven't been trying to avoid you, Zim…" She was finally able to gather herself enough to think before she spoke. "You know; you _are _two grades ahead of me." Zim had to think for a second. It was true; he was in 9th grade, she was in 7th. Zim shrugged. "You coulda cut class; that's what I do." Gaz scowled. "Yes, and _you _are an alien from a much more advanced race… You have an advantage." She pulled herself out of Zim's arms and started to walk away. The alien swiftly got in front of her, blocking her exit. "So? You're as smart as me." Gaz guffawed. "Maybe that's why you can't take over the planet; 'cause preteen human girls are as smart as you!" The smile on Zim's face quickly dropped, and his eyes shadowed over. He turned to leave, deciding that maybe today wasn't the best time to get his next kiss. "… Maybe there are other reasons, too, Gaz…" He looked over his shoulder and murmured, "See you 'round, Gaz…" With that, he left a very puzzled Gaz to stand and wonder what he'd meant.

* * *

**Oooh... What is this? Do I sense some romantic undertones to why Zim's still here? Chapter three will be up in the matter of no time!**


	3. More Dangerous

**Chapter 3. Whoopee! I'm on a writing roll with this fanfic; it usually takes me much longer to write chapters but, I'm making these so short, it's a -snaps fingers-!**

**Again, I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, it would still be on T.V. with new episodes. (Thought I would make that clear; they're actually playing it on Nicktoons again. Yay!)**

**Please read and review!**

**If you hadn't noticed, I changed the genre to Angst/Romance. In future chapters, you'll see why...  
**

**

* * *

**

"ARGH! That damned Zim!" Gaz flopped down onto her bed. She let out an annoyed sigh. "Why did he have to go and say that… Now it's bothering me so much I can't sleep!" She clutched her deep red comforter so tightly, her knuckles started to turn white. Laying there, she could hear her brother doing something on one of the _many _computers in his room. She could also hear a dog off somewhere, as well as her neighbors, outside having their usual Friday night barbeque. Gaz curled her legs up closer to her chest, feeling cold. _I wonder… Just what Zim had meant, _she wondered sleepily. Her mind started to replay the scene in her head for the millionth time since it had actually happened.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_"Maybe that's why you can't take over the planet; 'cause preteen human girls are as smart as you!" Gaz realized too late that probably wasn't the best thing to say. The smile that had graced itself on Zim's lips vanished. When it did, for some reason, her heart sank. _I didn't mean to upset him! _she screamed inwardly at conscious, _I was only joking around with him…! _The alien turned to leave, his face and eyes shadowed. It took all of Gaz's willpower not to beg him to stay, to take her back in his arms and never let go. What he said made her froze. "…Maybe there are other reasons, too, Gaz…" Zim looked back over his shoulder at her, a look she could only describe as longing in his eyes. "See you 'round, Gaz…"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

_What had he meant…? Did he mean… _A blush grew evident as she drifted on the edge of consciousness.

…_Is he staying for me…?_

_XxXxX  
_

_So, she's finally figuring it out, huh? _Zim sat on top of a telephone pole, unseen by mere human eyes. He couldn't here the girls thought, but from the looks on her face, he could guess. He sighed. His self assigned mission of getting another kiss from her was turning into something more important, more…_dangerous. _The alien sighed wistfully, the burning he'd come to know as want coursing through him.

Zim was figuring out quickly that what had been so innocent of a thing to want, was turning into a burning fire that was threatening to consume him... That was, unless he did something about. As stealthily as he possible could, Zim crept down off of the telephone pole, across the street, and up towards Gaz's window...

* * *

**-gasp- Dun-dun-dunnnn! Cliff hanger! Now you'll just have to wait until chapter 4 is up! Woohoo! It will probably be up by the end of the day. Please R&R!  
**

**~ShokuninBaka  
**


	4. The Reason He's Stayed

**Chapter 4! And still there's more! XD**

**I've gotten some complaints that a couple of the chapters aren't wanting load; if so, I am sincerely sorry. I'll try everything I can to get them up, but it may just be the site having some technical difficulties. Again, I am really sorry for the inconvenience. =/  
**

**I do not own Invader Zim, just this fanfiction. If I did own I.Z., it would still be on T.V. with new episodes. =D**

**

* * *

**

_Zim was figuring out quickly that what had been so innocent of a thing to want, was turning into a burning fire that threatened to consume him... That was, unless he did something about it. As stealthily as he possibly could, Zim crept down the telephone pole, across the street, and up towards Gaz'z window..._

xXxXx_  
_

The closer Zim crawled towards Gaz's window, the more and more intense the burning got. It was getting so bad, the alien was finding the only way he could sufficiently get air was by panting, his snake like tongue hanging out like that of a dog's. It was one of the most unflattering things Zim had ever done… but he didn't have a choice. The wanting that was coursing through him was making it hard to breathe any other way. Finally, he reached the window. Quietly, noting that he could still hear Dib stirring, he crouched on the thin window sill. He lifted his hand, then hesitated. Did he _really _want to do this? There were several outcomes possible for the situation:

1) Gaz could flip out and scream, bring the annoying Dib-beast into the picture, who would, in turn, call the police and turn it into a whole big thing. Not the most appealing thing in Zim's mind.

2) She could simply not wake up. Some humans were _very _deep sleepers.

3) … She could wake up… And actually be happy that Zim was there! This was the one that Zim hoped would come true (but he knew there was a very slim chance it would.)

Mustering up every ounce of courage in his body (and drawing on the strength of his desire), he rapped his claws on the window.

XxXxX

Gaz vaguely heard the sound of tapping on her window, moaned, and rolled over to face it. She barely cracked her eyes open to see what had made the sound. They flew open when she saw _who _was doing it. "Zim…!" she hissed quietly. Being as quiet as she possibly could, she opened the window, and signaled for the alien to enter. Her mind buzzed with mixed emotions; happiness, embarrassment, anger, and worry dominated above all others. When the alien had entered, she swiftly shut the window and turned to glare at him. "What are you _doing_ here!" she whispered angrily. "It's nearly midnight and you're…" Gaz stopped as she realized that the alien was panting. Sighing, she collected herself and scooted over to sit by him.

Zim raised his gaze up to hers. The red-violet haired girl had to admit; the Irken Invader was much better looking when he _wasn't _wearing his disguise. Grinning, the alien was able to get out between pants, "I… had… to… see you…" When he spoke these words, Gaz's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks turned bright red. _Zim… He wanted to see me? So badly that he climbed up here? _Shyly, Gaz reached her hand over to clasp the aliens. His leather gloves were soft, worn out from years of use and abuse. Zim gladly entwined his fingers with hers. "Now see," he looked down at their hands," was that so hard?" Gaz giggled. "You know… Dib is home, and if he catches you here…" The Irken got up, releasing her hand . He walked over and locked her door, then came back to sit by her. "What Dib doesn't know won't hurt him," he murmured, removing his glove and brushing his claws on her cheek.

Gaz shuddered from the touch then smiled. "I suppose that's true…." She laid back on her bed. "But tomorrow is Family Day, and I need to sleep." To her surprise (as well as delight and embarrassment), Zim laid down beside her. "Well, don't let me stop you." He smiled, showing his pointed teeth. Feeling sleep coming over her, Gaz smiled lazily. "…okay…"

xXxXx

To Zim's delight, promptly after she fell asleep, Gaz moved closer to him and snuggled against his chest. _Hm… Maybe it was a good thing I worked up the courage to come… _He stroked her still pink-tinted cheeks with his ungloved claws. To his surprise, her amber eyes fluttered open briefly. "Zim?" she asked sleepily. "Yeah, Gaz?" She snuggled ever so closer. "Why have you stayed so long on Earth?" He smirked. The Irken had known that question was coming. Gently, he pressed his lips against her forehead as she started to drift off to sleep again. "My reason for staying?"

"… _you."_

_XxXxX_

The next morning, Gaz awoke to find that she was alone, a blanket spread over her. She soon noticed a necklace that lay on the bed beside her. On it, the insignia of an Irken Invader. Gaz smiled. She may have been half asleep, but she had heard Zim whisper why he had stayed…

… And she really liked it.

_

* * *

_**Oh my... Well, aren't things heating up between this pair? And yes, I know that this chapter seemed like a good ending point for the story, but there's still more. Why else would I have changed it to an angst/romance fanfiction? **

**Please R&R! =}**

**~ShokuninBaka  
**


	5. AUTHOR UPDATE: Please read

UPDATE:

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in.. Over two years. I am sad to say that this will not be continued. However, I am starting a new fanfiction centering largely around Zim and Gaz. The tentative title is "Glitch". If you would like a short preview, please visit one of the following places:

Weasyl: amaterasu00412 (My account name)

Nabyn: .com

Deviantart: .com

If you would like, I suppose that I could post it on here when it is ready for publishing. The content rating is likely to be Mature, as it will be for older teen (17) and older.

Again, I apologize. I suppose I could try to continue this story, but... I just don't have the heart for this fanfic anymore. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you,

Amaterasu (Shok)


End file.
